Ugliest
by FrostySquid
Summary: "Ichigo?" Orihime's confused voice broke their haze of lust and their lips parted to stare at the women. Grimmjow's hands still gripped Ichigo's ass. Ichigo was hiked up on Grimmjow's leg, his erection prominent in his thin sweats. Orihime blinked in shock. Ichigo stared back at his girlfriend. Smut, yaoi, hetero, graphic, ect. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**New story, and guess what? I'm not gonna give you warnings. Ha. Sucks to suck. I don't want to give anything away that'll happen so no real warnings. I will give you this though. There will be smut and other graphic content. Who knows what though? (Heh, me!) This is based off a manga, which will be revealed at the end. If you can guess what it is, good for you. If you can't, oh well. Read on. **

* * *

The pencil ran across the paper smoothly, light gray markings appearing across the white expanse. His hand continued like that, sketching out with a butterfly's touch. All his drawings started out like that, hardly more than a ghost of a pencil mark across the page. He withdrew his hand, looking at the basic outline he'd done of the project. Frustration brewed. The lines weren't light enough. They weren't straight enough. It wasn't good enough. He took the paper beneath his hands and crumpled it, throwing the ruined piece in the nearby trash. He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He only wanted to draw again, to recover his escaped muse. It was proving to be a daunting challenge. The phone rang, breaking the twister of deep thoughts that had flown into his head. He groped blindly for the ringing object, finally finding the annoying object before it quit ringing entirely.

"... Yes?" He groaned into the receiver, his voice gruff and unused from the long hours he'd spent drawing.

"Hi Ichigo-baby, are you still working? Do you want a break yet? Can I come over and visit you?" Orihime's cheery voice said through the device. Ichigo sighed loudly and stayed quiet for several seconds before answering her.

"Do what you want." He then hung up, slumping down in his chair in exhaustion. He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with his overly exuberant and bubbly girlfriend at the moment. She might be too much for his tired brain to handle. It was already at high risk of exploding. As Ichigo debated the probability of his brain exploding, the door bell rang. He sighed again, a seemingly constant sound that came from him.

Ichigo dragged his feet as he walked to the door, groaning to himself at the effort it required. He slid the door open, not noticing the chain still holding the frame and door slightly closed. A brown eye peered through the crack, looking out at his girlfriend that stood in the hall. She pouted at him, her big brown eyes turning into those similar of puppies.

"Can't I come in, Ichigo?" She asked, looking at her weary boyfriend. Ichigo simply shut the door and undid the chain, letting the girl let herself in after he'd done so. She bounded in, instantly happy that her boyfriend was finally a tad less busy. Ichigo ignored her sudden movements and dropped onto a beanie bag, letting his eyes close. Orihime instantly cuddled next to him, resting her he's son his shoulder.

"How much work have you gotten done? I bet it's a lot. You've been cooped up in here for forever. Will we have a lot of free time now and have lots of sex and romantic dates?" Orihime babbled. Ichigo groaned and let his head flop onto her gigantic breasts.

"N...th..g." Ichigo mumbled. He tried to fall asleep like that... Orihime's boobs were so soft. Yet, an annoyingly high pitched voice seemed to break through his relaxation.

"What was that, baby? I couldn't quite hear you down there." Orihime giggled, stroking her boyfriend's bright orange hair. Her own hair was a light brown, but she put soft undertones of orange in it so she'd match better when she stood by Ichigo's side. She always wanted to look perfect next to him.

"I said I didn't do nothing. I couldn't find inspiration." Ichigo said, lifting his head from her smooth breasts.

"W-What? Does that mean we won't be able to do anything again this week?" Orihime pouted, tears welling up in her eyes. Ichigo pulled a cirgarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a slow drag from the stick. He stared blankly back at her. She stood abruptly, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"I've been waiting for you to finish for weeks, Ichigo! Can't you try a little harder, for me?!" She almost yelled, disappointment and sorrow in her eyes. Ichigo stared blankly at her. She stamped a foot, tears flowing over the dam keeping them back. "Fine! I'll come back when you actually get off your ass and do some work so we can be together! You should take your job seriously! What're we gonna do if we end up broke and homeless someday?!" She said, her shoulders were shaking now. Alligator tears ran down her face and splashed onto the apartments hardwood floor.

"Whaddya mean? If I don't work, I'll be the one homeless, its not like we live together. It doesn't affect you." Ichigo drawled, letting a long stream of white smoke flow in her direction. She gaped at him for a moment, her mouth closing once before opening again.

"I-I'm pregnant, Ichigo." Orihime said, desperation in her eyes. Ichigo stared at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Abort it." He said simply, taking another long draw. She looked at him in disbelief, a fresh round of tears running down her face. At that moment, the door slammed open and a figure came inside, pausing as he saw the drama scene.

His blue eyes darted from the sobbing Orihime to the apathetic Ichigo, not sure how to react to the raw feelings shown. Or lack of there of. He started backing away, steadily making his way out of the room until Orihime angrily pointed a finger at him.

"If Grimmjow was pregnant what would you do?! Tell him to abort it?" She cried, her finger shaking in the air. Ichigo cocked his head, seriously considering the question as Grimmjow winced and paled. Him... Pregnant? Not a pretty thought.

"No, I'd let him keep it considering it'd be a medical miracle. Think of how much money I could make off him." Ichigo gave Grimmjow a smile that gave everyone in the room shivers. Orihime turned and ran out the door, sobbing violently.

"So... Orihime's pregnant?" Grimmjow asked, flopping down next to Ichigo on the beanie bag.

"I guess so." Ichigo sighed. He closed his eyes again, letting fatigue wash over him.

"You're not gonna run after her?" Grimmjow smirked, laughing quietly to himself.

"Too much effort." Ichigo replied. Grimmjow laughed again, patting Ichigo's soft orange locks.

"I've always found you strange in your romantic interests. They're always so emotional and happy. Unlike you." Grimmjow admitted, his voice dipping out of the harsher mocking tone he'd been sporting earlier. "It kinda seems like you're trying to make up for the lack of emotions you yourself have."

The orangette tilted his head, musing over Grimmjow's words. Then he sighed, leaning back and letting the hard thoughts go.

"Who knows?" He replied, not letting the statement bother him. Grimmjow shrugged too, letting his own eyes close as he let his own weariness possess his body.

"Your not done with work yet." Grimmjow stated, seeing the blank papers spread over his work bench. Ichigo grunted in reply. "You don't have any inspiration?"

Ichigo cracked a deep, brown eye. Emotions swirled in it, emotions that wouldn't and couldn't make their way past his lips. Grimmjow swallowed thickly, turning away from Ichigo's smoldering look.

"Well... work hard. I'll see you later, I have a date with Harribel. I'll visit you later today." Grimmjow said, standing. Ichigo sighed, closing his eye and nodding.

"Bring me some food." He replied, letting Grimmjow leave. Grimmjow nodded as he walked out the door. He took the stairs out of the apartment building and crossed the busy street to his own. They lived just one street away, something that was convenient and annoying to Grimmjow. Convenient because he had a short walk, inconvenient because Ichigo also had a short walk. There were times he couldn't handle the orangette. Grimmjow entered his own apartment, the smell of eggs and bacon filling his senses.

"You're still here?" Grimmjow asked, throwing off his shoes and sitting on the couch. Harribel brought him a filled plate and sat next to him. She kissed his cheek, cuddling into his side.

"Yeah, I guessed you'd come back from Ichigo's pretty soon. He's been extra moody lately. Grimmjow nodded in agreement before stuffing his mouth.

"Orihime's pregnant, apparently Ichigo told her to abort it. She cried." Grimmjow relayed. Harribel snorted.

"Like hell she is, I bet that was just her last card to convince Ichigo to finally pop the question. I don't blame her, they've been daring for forever." Harribel replied. She stroked her long fingers across Grimmjow's bicep, admiring the muscle there.

"Maybe, but she knows best how Ichigo is. He's the biggest bastard I've ever met, I don't know if he'll ever marry." Grimmjow scoffed. "Woman shouldn't expect so much."

"At least not from Ichigo," Harribel have him a look. Grimmjow stared back before chuckling.

"I ain't gonna propose anytime soon, don't look at me like that." Grimmjow replied, smirking at her.

"Yeah yeah, you gotta get over your lust for Ichigo before you do any of that settling down." Harribel smirked back, challenging him with her eyes. Grimmjow raised his eye brows at his blonde girlfriend.

"You think I wanna fuck Ichigo?" He asked in disbelief. Harribel laughed, her eyes slightly malicious as she looked over him.

"I know you wanna fuck Ichigo, and he wants fuck you too. That's why he's been so moody lately, and why you've been avoiding him. Why aren't you fucking him?" Harribel grinned, stroking her boyfriends arm.

"Maybe because I love you?" Grimmjow replied, a growl in his voice. Harribel gracefully got to her feet, her hips swaying as she put her jacket on.

"I know you love me, that ain't the question. The question is whether or not or love is stronger than your lust for each other. Go fuck him Grimmjow. You need it and he needs it." With that, she walked out the door. Grimmjow sighed, slouching in his seat. His mind was confused, wondering what the hell to do. His girlfriend was telling him to fuck his best friend. His best friend was sending him looks that made him hot under the collar. His life was a mess. With that, Grimmjow let his plate fall into the sink and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hello?" Ichigo drawled, setting his cellphone to his ear. Pants filled his ear, an obviously upset Orihime on the other side.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm not really pregnant. I j-just wanted to know what you'd say. I know you love me, but sometimes I get a little restless with the slow pace we've been moving at in our relationship." Orihime said, her voice still not completely stable.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry so much about it. I'm not upset or anything." Ichigo replied. The doorbell rang and he slowly stalked to the door.

"Okay, I'll come visit you again tomorrow or later tonight then. You'll try to get some work done? Is that alright?" Orihime begged, her voice showing her pout.

"Sure, sure. It looks like Grimmjow's back, I'll talk to you later." Ichigo sighed, hanging up before she could reply. He swung the door open, revealing bright blue hair and piercing eyes. Ichigo gestured for him to enter, walking in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked dryly, his patience already wearing thin for the day. Grimmjow grabbed his jaw, forcing flat brown eyes to look at him.

"That ain't the question here." Grimmjow replied, mimicking what his girlfriend had lectured earlier. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What is the question then?" He smirked, eyes flashing a challenge to the bluenette. Grimmjow leaned closer, their eyes staring at each others small movements. Ichigo's lips parted slightly, his tongue dipping over his dry lips. Grimmjow swallowed at the movement, his eyes gazing at Ichigo's lips. He leaned forward farther, pressing his own slightly chapped lips to Ichigo's. A tiny sound came from Ichigo's throat, something between a growl and a squeak. Grimmjow pressed them together harder, his tongue peaking out to push against Ichigo's lips. His hands snaked around Ichigo's back, holding the small of his back and pulling them closer. Ichigo's hands crept into his chest, grasping the fabric between his slightly sweaty hands. Grimmjow pulled back staring into Ichigo's questioning eyes.

"I thought this was against the rules." He said, his voice slightly rough.

"The looks you've been giving me are against the rules." Grimmjow replied, his voice similarly husky. His finger tips trailed down the side of Ichigo's face, brushing against his fiery tips of hair.

"Punish me then." Ichigo smirked, his eyes rising in that familiar challenging stare. Grimmjow smirked back before crushing their lips together again. Their tongues touched, swirling together and dancing. Ichigo's fingers curled into Grimmjow's hair, pulling on the silky strands. A leg slid between Ichigo's, Grimmjow's hands gripping his perky ass.

"Ichigo?" Orihime's confused voice broke their haze of lust and their lips parted to stare at the women. Grimmjow's hands still gripped Ichigo's ass. Ichigo was hiked up on Grimmjow's leg, his erection prominent in his thin sweats. Orihime blinked in shock. Ichigo stared back at her.

* * *

**This fic will update slowly. I'm not doing my usual write all before posting thing. So... I'll see how this way works out. Maybe all yer reviews will keep me going on my muse! Also, I have surprising news for you all. I'm not perfect. (Shocker, really) so I need feedback. Tell me what you think is missing in my writing. Next, I'm gonna ask a question at the end of every chapter to see if I'm getting the feeling and reaction that I hope for. Please answer!**

**What was your impression of Ichigo and his personality?**

**-hang loose, FrostySquid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is out! Read away! SMUT WARNING.**

**thank you to Patd06 and Missy QueenBee for the thought out reviews! I loved them, they inspire me to work harder:)**

* * *

"Why are you making out with Grimmjow?" Orihime asked, utter confusion written across her features. Ichigo blinked at her, tilting his head to the side as he considered his answer. Grimmjow was sweating beside him, not sure how Ichigo's sweet girlfriend would react. His girlfriend might be fine with him fucking other lust objects, but who knew about Orihime?

"I wanted to." Ichigo replied flatly, no shame in his expression. Grimmjow smacked his forehead. Ichigo had no social filter. Or moralities. Or conscience. Or sense of guilt. The list went on.

"A-Am I not enough for you?" Orihime's lip was quivering. "Don't you love me?" Ichigo considered the question again, his head in the familiar tilt.

"Of course I love you, but I long for Grimmjow." He said, meeting her own honey colored eyes. "Don't worry Orihime. I love you, I just want Grimmjow. Isn't that okay?" His voice had turned sweeter, his eyes softening as he gazed at her. She blushed madly, nodding hesitantly.

"As long as you only love me!" She cried. "I'll make sure our love wins against his longing." She looked determined, high cheeks flushed and brown eyes toughening.

"That's my girl." Ichigo purred, his eyes gleaming with mirth. She looked proud and then pointed a finger at Grimmjow.

"I'm not gonna let you steal Ichigo!" Then she spun out the door, slamming it behind her. Ichigo and Grimmjow turned to look at each other.

"You're the devil." Grimmjow stated, not entirely sure how Ichigo had dealt with the situation so well. Ichigo shrugged, his eyes darkening with lust.

"And where were we?" He growled, pulling Grimmjow's face back to his. Grimmjow smirked, his lips attaching to Ichigo's as they began kissing again. They were a mass of teeth, lips and tongue. They nipped at each other, harsh pants matching each movement. Grimmjow's hands tightened on Ichigo's firm globes, squeezing and massaging the flesh. Ichigo groaned, arching back into the touch. His head fell back, their lips disconnecting. Grimmjow instantly attacked his exposed neck, biting and nipping yet not leaving any marks.

"The bedroom?" Ichigo asked, his fingers curling into the back of Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow responded with a growl before lifting Ichigo and carrying him to the messy bedroom.

"I feel like a blushing bride." Ichigo commented dryly. Grimmjow choked on his laughter.

"The day I see you blush is the day I'll become pregnant." Grimmjow snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't make you abort it." Ichigo stated as Grimmjow let him fall onto the bed sheets.

"Enough talk," Grimmjow growled, his eyes darkening to match Ichigo's. His hands slid under Ichigo's shirt, touching the defined muscles across his abdomen. He was so much harder than Harribel, so different. It was intoxicating, absolutely addicting.

A soft, yet harsh, pant came from Ichigo's mouth. His erection strained against the thin, gray sweats he wore. A dark spot slowly seeped through the peak, showing the extent of his arousal. Ichigo's thin fingers crept down Grimmjow's body, lightly stroking the bulge pressing against his own pants. Grimmjow growled at the soft teasing touches, nipping sharply at Ichgo's collarbone. Ichigo snarled back, his hand squeezing roughly in retribution.

"Lets play nice now." He hissed into Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow snickered back, yanking Ichigo's pants down in a swift movement. Ichigo groaned as his erect member touched the cool outside air, his decision to go commando today appreciated by both parties. Grimmjow pulled the fabric off long tan legs, fingers gliding along smooth skin as he did. Ichigo had short blonde hair along his legs, and if Grimmjow looked closer, he was sure they'd have a hint of orange to them. He stared at Ichigo, admiring his nakedness unabashedly. Ichigo smirked back at him, his face slightly heated from the blood rushing around his body.

"Just gonna look?" He mocked, sliding his own hand down to grip his erect member. His brown eyes met Grimmjow's as he slowly began stroking. His breaths became short rapid breaths.

"Grimm, ah ah!" He thumbed the tip, a drop of precum sliding down the red swollen head. He sent a smoldering look to Grimmjow and bit his lip. His free hand slid up his chest to pinch his nipple through the fabric. Grimmjow's breaths were coming faster, his own dick pulsing in his pants.

"That's it you little tease. I'm going to fuck you hard now." He growled, his patience snapping. He flipped Ichigo over by his hips, making his ass stick in the air and his chest hit the sheets. Ichigo yelped at the sudden movement, both hands coming up to brace himself against the sheets. Grimmjow smacked one of his hands down hard against Ichigo's perky ass, admiring the slight jiggle there.

"I'm going to punish you, just like I promised. But don't worry, your gonna love everything me and my dick does to your beautiful body." Ichigo turned his head to look up at Grimmjow's darkened face as he said those words, swallowing wordlessly as apprehension filled him. He cupped the firm globes with both hands, kneading the plush skin. Ichigo's ass was perfectly round, the skin smooth and a hint paler from his natural tone across his back and shoulders. Absolutely gorgeous, it made Grimmjow's heart flip widely in his chest.

"Not gonna touch?" Ichigo asked, a glint in his eyes despite the obvious husk in his voice. Grimmjow grinned back, the pad of his thumb tracing over Ichigo's twitching hole.

"Where's your lube?" Grimmjow's voice was a deep growl, a sound resounding from deep within his chest. Ichigo grunted and wordlessly crawled forward to the bedside table. Grimmjow kept a hand placed on the plump curve, admiring the sight as Ichigo moved. His muscles glided underneath olive colored skin, long legs and firm arms catching Grimmjow's attentive gaze.

"That's all I have." Ichigo commented, handing back a half filled bottle of grapefruit lotion. Grimmjow nodded, popping open the cap. The pungent scent of citrus filled the air, mixing with the slight aroma of sweat and sex. The mixture was somehow pleasant to both parties.

Grimmjow coated his hand and rubbed them together to try and warm the liquid a tiny bit. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the action and thrust his hips in the air higher. A wordless demand for Grimmjow to continue. With a growl, Grimmjow smacked his ass earning a scowl from Ichigo.

"Be patient." He murmured, gently rubbing the tips of his slick fingers across the crevice of Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo tilted his head back at the sensation, sighing in relief. Grimmjow's fingers came over his puckering hole, his thumb touching the red skin there. Ichigo thrusted his hips back again, trying to egg Grimmjow on to the preparation. Grimmjow smirked, and let his finger slid deeper. Ichigo groaned at the tiny amount of contact, the little feeling not nearly enough to satisfy him.

"More, Grimmjow!" He demanded, his back arching into Grimmjow. Grimmjow's pulse quickened and he instantly plunged another finger into Ichigo. He thrust them in and out, scissoring when Ichigo made desperate hip rolls to get more feeling. Grimmjow's hand crept between Ichigo's spread thighs, rubbing against the sensitive skin there. He stroked it with butterfly touches, slowly rising toward Ichigo's straining balls. When his fingers finally touched them, Ichigo moaned. The sound echoed throughout the room, Ichigo's small bedroom making it reverberate into a chorus of sound.

"Grimm! Nngh!" Ichigo arched his back, his long orange hair flying back in an arc around his head. His legs unintentionally spread wider, his body overtaking his minds commands.

Grimmjow's eyes greedily raked over Ichigo's most intimate parts, committing every tiny detail to memory. The sweat slicked skin, the rosy and twitching hole. The curve of his waist and the shape of his balls between his legs. The fine hairs around his crotch, almost like a ring of fire protecting Ichigo's most delicate places. It was a stunning sight, one that made Grimmjow's cock pulse with delight. With a groan in the back of his throat, Grimmjow moved his hand from the back of Ichigo's balls and undid his own pants. He shimmed them off his hips along with his boxers. His erect member stood up straight, resting between Ichigo's smooth cheeks. Ichigo ground his ass back against the hot length, groaning at the feeling of Grimmjow's engorged member teasing his heated skin. Grimmjow aligned his cock to Ichigo's puckering hole, his head barely pressing into that tight ring of muscles that guarded Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo tried to thrust his hips back to push Grimmjow inside him, but a single rough hand stopped him. Grimmjow held his waist steady, his hand pushing forcefully at Ichigo's hip bones.

"Patience, Ichigo. I don't want to hurt you." He purred, his voice teasing to Ichigo's ears.

"Fuck that! Ah.. Haah... Just fucking...hah... fuck me!" Ichigo cried out desperately, a hint of anger to his voice. Grimmjow chuckled darkly, his hand shaking slightly from excitement as he spread some fresh lotion over his aching length.

"Relax." Grimmjow commanded. He thrust his hips forward, slowly sinking into Ichigo's inferno of heat. They both caught their breaths, Ichigo's fist coming to cover his mouth as sharp gasps escaped him. Grimmjow groaned, his fingers tightening on Ichigo's hips. Ichigo's skin turned white around his fingertips, his skin indenting at Grimmjow's strong hold. Grimmjow gasped as his balls slid to rest against Ichigo's, his dark blue pubic hair pressing against Ichigo's soft skin. They stayed like that as seconds passed. Breaths eventually evened out and control was given back to their body as they grew used to the feelings pleasuring their bodies.

"I-I wanna feel you." Ichigo gasped out in one short breath. His voice was clipped, the effort of keeping his voice steady obvious. Rough pants came from his lips, his body trembling and his muscles shaking. Grimmjow nodded, his own face flushed from desire and pleasure. He thrust forward slowly, starting out with rolling motions instead of full on thrusts. He went slow, letting Ichigo's body draw him in and grow used to his length pressing inside him. Ichigo gasped, small whimpering whines escaping him despite his best efforts to keep quiet. Slowly, Grimmjow pulled out farther and pressed back in harder. Their bodies rocked together, sweat rubbing against sweat and loud squelching sounds coming from between the slick area they were connected. Grimmjow's voice was in his ear, moaning lowly with his lips touching the shell of his ear. His chest was pressed tight against Ichigo's back. One hand curled to grasp Ichigo's cock, stroking his thumb over the head softly. The other supported his chest, pulling them closer together.

"Ah! Ah! Hah! ...Nngh, Grimmjow!" Ichigo's sweet seductive moans punctuated every thrust, his lips gasping open and close. Ichigo's body suddenly went stalk still. His eyes clenched shut, his legs tightening against Grimmjow's thrusts and pushes. Grimmjow could feel his teeth clenching and the giant shudder that ran throughout Ichigo's body. Ichigo's heated passage tightened and spasmed, drawing a gasp from Grimmjow's lips. That was when Ichigo exploded.

"Grah!.. Ah.. Ha..." His orgasm almost sounded like a roar and sticky cum spurted into Grimmjow's palm. Grimmjow raised his own body from on top of Ichigo's. His hands fell back to grasp Ichigo's hips. White cum smeared over Ichigo's hip bones from Grimmjow's grasp. Grimmjow's eyes fell hooded as he came, his hips thrusting forward hard into Ichigo's pliant body. The entirety of his muscles tightened into the motion, pushing as far as possible inside of Ichigo as he came.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped sharply as hot come filled his insides and bathed his walls. He collapsed to the mattress, Grimmjow fell next to him. Both breathed heavily, exhaustion falling upon them.

"Now what?" Grimmjow managed, his voice slightly husky from the earlier activities. Ichigo sent him a glance before throwing him one of the pillows.

"Sleep. Isn't that what you always do after sex?" Ichigo breathed. His flat brown eyes closed, his breathing steadily slowing as he fell into the realm of sleep. Grimmjow nodded, chuckling softly.

"You really have no shame, Ichigo." He scoffed, a smirking smile of his lips. He rolled away from Ichigo's sleeping body and let his own eyes close. Soon, he was asleep also.

* * *

"Your boyfriends going to sleep with mine." Orihime panted, her face flushed from the run from Ichigo's apartment to Harribel's. She raised a blonde eyebrow at the panting girl before gesturing him in.

"I know that already. I told Grimmjow to go sleep with him finally." Harribel scoffed, preparing some coffee for the two of them.

"You're not mad at Grimmjow? But he's your boyfriend!" Orihime said, confused.

"Ichigo is yours, yet you don't seem so angry." Harribel ran her eyes over Orihime's form. Orihime's worried brown eyes looked back at Harribel. "You do look restless though. Does Ichigo love you?"

"Of course! I know Ichigo loves me, that's why I'm not angry. If t-this makes him happy for even a second than I'm okay with it! Because I love Ichigo too!" Orihime scoffed, ignoring Harribel's intelligent gaze.

"No, you're just insecure in your relationship. You're worried that Ichigo loves Grimmjow more than he loves you." Harribel clarified. She sipped her tea, never looking away from Orihime's reactions. Orihime was flustered, wriggling in her seat and looking anywhere but Harribel.

"I-I know Ichigo loves me." Orihime stuttered. Harribel rolled her eyes, relaxing across the back of her black, leather couch.

"I never said he didn't. Do you want me to explain to you what's different about us, Orihime? Why I'm not insecure while Grimmjow's fucking his best friend and I'm consoling Ichigo's girlfriend?" Harribel asked, her voice flat and seemingly emotionless beyond the slight mock of her words. Orihime nodded quickly, desperate for the answer.

"It's because I know Grimmjow and I know Ichigo." Harribel said simply, still sipping calmly. "Think about it. Grimmjow is an emotional person, he wears his heart on his sleeve and always says what he means. He is what Ichigo envies in a person, that fiery passion that exists in very few people. You have that too. You and Grimmjpw are the same, that is where the base of Ichigo's curiosity and attraction to Grimmjow begins. He sees you in Grimmjow and is confused by that feeling. It's simply a stage within Ichigo, he'll get over the infatuation and lust soon. You shouldn't worry."

"Ichigo sees me in Grimmjow?" Orihime asked confused. Harribel nodded.

"It's the same with Grimmjow. He sees me in Ichigo. I'm an emotionally withdrawn person, much like Ichigo's persona. We're both slightly cold and have a certain lack of moral and shame. Grimmjow is attracted to that, even if its in Ichigo. The difference is he loves me, not Ichigo. After he realized that he receives all he gets from Ichigo and more from myself he will move past this stage of lust. All we have to do is be patient for our boyfriends to realize the shallowness of their actions toward each other." Harribel explained. She watched as understanding dawned on Orihime.

"Harribel... You are a very smart person! I feel better now!" Orihime chimed, a bright smile now across her face again.

"Don't mention it, I am studying to be a psychologist. It's only nature for me to know of the extent of Grimmjow's thoughts." Harribel replied.

"Yosh! I'm going to visit Ichigo in the morning, then we can strengthen our love even more!" Orihime cheered, her ever-bright smile plastered back on her face. Harribel snorted, gesturing for her to leave.

"Have fun with your boyfriend!" Orihime called out as she left.

* * *

**Special thanks to Voluptuous for beating for me! She's amazing, look her up. Anyway, sorry this took so long to get out, my iPod(which I write on) got destroyed so I had to wait for Christmas to get a new one:) **

**How do you feel about Harribel?**

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a chapter. I wrote it. Voluptuous beta'd it. The question is, will you review it? That's sounds intense doesn't it. **

* * *

Grimmjow woke with a groan. His phone, which was laying, regrettably, right under his pillow, was vibrating loudly in his ear. He pulled it out and squinted at the bright screen blaring in his face. He had two texts, one from Harribel and the other from Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed and threw the phone back under his pillow. He had no desire to text or talk to either one right now. Mostly because he felt slightly guilty about sleeping with Ichigo, even if Harribel had told him to.

Shoving that thought to the back of his mind, Grimmjow stood to go get himself some breakfast. He had left Ichigo's apartment early in the morning, not wanting to wake the orangette from his peaceful slumber. That had been two weeks ago. He got himself a bowl of cereal and slowly ate the food, the taste simulator to cardboard in his mouth. He finished quickly and looked to his calendar. He didn't have any classes or shifts, a rare occasion that drew a smile to his face. Grimmjow would do what he always did on lazy days. Hang around the house and maybe go on a date with Harribel. If she was free that is.

Grimmjow yawned as he walked back to his room to take a nice warm shower. He loved standing under the warm jets of water. It soothed his tense muscles and ever changing thoughts. Grimmjow always took his showers alone, they were his place of peace that no one could disturb. He never showered with Harribel, even after sex. It was his one boundary that he wouldn't break no matter what.

After finishing in the shower, he wandered to his closet to pick out some clothing when his ringtone began blaring into the empty room. Grimmjow frowned, mentally groaning at who'd ever call him. He clicked it open irritably and answered roughly.

"Hello?" His voice was an annoyed growl.

"Hey Grimm. Do you want to go on a date today?" Harribel's soothing voice ran through the speakers and Grimmjow relaxed into the sound. He grinned, walking back to find some clothes.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" He asked. He could hear the slight smile in Harribel's voice as she answered.

"Nothing big, just a nice lunch for us before I have to start my shift. We'll go dutch."

"Mm-hmm, sounds good. I'll pick you up at noon." Grimmjow purred, smiling widely. They said their goodbyes and hung up, neither liking long conversations over the phone. Grimmjow glanced at his text messages.

ICHIGO!: Come over. I have bacon.

My Boo: Awake yet?

He scoffed at the two messages and threw his phone back on the bed. He had a date to get ready for.

* * *

"You're sulking." Orihime commented, looking at her dejected boyfriend. Ichigo sent her a dark glare.

"Bite me." He growled, rolling over to face the wall. Despite the angry tone, Orihime giggled and rubbed a hand across Ichigo's bare back. His muscles tightened for a split second, before loosening into her gentle touch.

"Tell me why you've been so moody lately." Orihime asked softly, her hand tracing patterns across Ichigo's pale muscles. Ichigo buried his face into the pillows and fell silent. Orihime sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about then?" She relented. Ichigo turned towards her slightly, one eye and the corner of his mouth peeking out from the pillow.

"Do you ever masturbate?" Ichigo smirked. Orihime's face turned pink.

"N-No, you're far too demanding for me to even think about that. I thought when Grimmjow and you started fucking I'd get a little break, but your as insatiable as ever." Realization flew over her face. "You and Grimmjow haven't been fucking! That's why you're so moody and frustrated."

"Argh!" Ichigo groaned and rolled back into the pillow. Orihime smirked triumphantly and straddled her boyfriend's back.

"So, why haven't you and Grimmjow been having lots of fun together? Is he feeling guilty?" Orihime chimed, dragging a finger down Ichigo's bare skin.

"Mmmf mmph maa." Ichigo mumbled into the pillow. Orihime laughed and continued stroking.

"Well... I can't do much about that, but maybe I can cheer you up a bit..." She smirked and ran her fingers through his long locks of orange hair. Ichigo turned slightly, a smirk across his face.

"Oh really? How do you plan on doing that?" Ichigo murmured, eyes shining with mirth.

"Turn over, I'll show you." Orihime purred in reply. Ichigo snickered and complied.

"I like the sound of this." He commented. Ichigo relaxed against the pillows and folded his arms behind his head. He felt Orihime's slender fingers pulling down his boxers to stroke his length into hardness.

"Suck it." Ichigo commanded. Heat began flowing into hips and his member became stiff. A heated tongue lapped at his head, the warm feeling drawing a sigh from Ichigo. He placed a hand in Orihime's long, soft hair and petted it gently. He loved the feel of her soft hair, it tickled as it touched his inner thighs.

"Don't just lick, take it all the way in." Ichigo groaned, pushing her face farther into his groin. A small moan came from Orihime, the vibrations making Ichigo's hand tighten. "Good..." Ichigo's eyes fell shut at the glorious feeling of his girlfriend's wet mouth worshiping him. He rolled his hips down her throat, groaning softly.

Her tongue pressed against Ichigo's length, tracing the veins and gentle contours. Salvia began dripping down to his balls, slicking them in the liquid. Her hand came up to caress them, pulling gently on the tightening muscles.

"Let me cum in your mouth..." Ichigo ordered, thrusting his cock deeper in her throat. Orihime moaned in reply, her own hand dipping down under her panties and stroking her own wet heat.

"Ahhh..." Ichigo moaned, pulling her head forward and plunging his cock deep into her throat as he came. Orihime drank it all greedily, her throat jumping as she swallowed around his softening member.

He let her pull back and stared at her brightly flushed face. Her lips were glossy and swollen, a trail of cum falling down her chin of what she couldn't swallow in time.

"Let me fu-" Ichigo was cut off by a shrill scream and his eyes widened.

"I'm late for work! I didn't think it would take that long!" Orihime said frantically. Ichigo watched her rush around the house gathering her things. She rushed out the door with a short kiss to Ichigo's lips. He raised an eyebrow as the door slammed close.

"You have cum on your face." He commented to the empty room. Silence answered him. Ichigo fell back onto the sheets and groaned. A light breeze tickled at his wet, bare half hard member. Ichigo looked down at himself and pulled his boxers back up. His cock tingled from the slight touch.

"Argh!"

* * *

**Next chapter will be more interesting. Promise:) please review! If you love me... **

**Review or Ichigo's meat sword will fall off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo hoo! Here's a chapter. There is sex. There is words. There is creatures called human beings. Please read. Please review. Huge thank you to my constant reviewers! Improbable disposition: I'm glad you are liking my characters! I hope you continue to enjoy the twists and turns coming up;)**

**Patd06: You are so funny! I laughed when you said you couldn't stomach Ichihime:) haha, I'm actually not fond of that pairing either... Yet I'm writing it... Strange...**

**SLYSWIN: I always look forward to your thoughtful and long reviews! Thank you so much for the constant support!:)**

**And last but not least Aria6: thank you for spending the time to comment! Thank you for being concerned for Ichigo's meat sword, he shall need it in this chapter:)**

**and thank you to the rest who've reviewed, reviews keep me going when I get writers block! Thank you so much! This ain't beta'd.**

* * *

Ichigo rapped on the door, his foot tapping irritably on the floor. He was pissed off with this running game Grimmjow was playing. It had been three weeks since they'd had sex, and Grimmjow had only visited for short amounts of time. In the day. With his clothing on. Without even touching Ichigo. Ichigo was fed up. He wanted sex, and he wanted it now.

Grimmjow groaned as he opened the door while rubbing his tired eyes.

"What're you here for?" He yawned, still half asleep as he looked at the angry orangette.

"To get some of your fucking cock, you pussy." Ichigo growled, he shoved Grimmjow backwards with both hands and stepped across the threshold. The door slammed harshly behind him, making Grimmjow wince.

"H-Huh?" The effects of the morning and a sudden angry Ichigo was slowing Grimmjow's mind.

"I. Want. Sex. Is that clear enough for you?" Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he backed up as Ichigo stalked forward.

"Crystal?" Grimmjow held his hands up to ward Ichigo off. "But wait!"

"What!" Ichigo barked, he was rapidly unbuttoning his shirt and yanking off his pants.

"I have a girlfriend!" Grimmjow tried, his excuse sounding weak even to himself.

"So do I, but guess fucking what, they don't care! Harribel gave you permission to fuck with me, get that in your thick, self righteous head!" Ichigo spat. He was standing in the hall with only his boxers on. His defined muscles shown in the light, attracting Grimmjow's eyes like moths to a lantern.

"Well, I'm fucking sorry I have morals!" Grimmjow shot back, crossing his arms stubbornly and looking to the ground. Ichigo huffed out a sigh.

"Look at me Grimmjow." Ichigo stared intently at him until blue eyes raised. "You want me." Thin, long fingers dragged down Ichigo's bare chest. "I want you." Light touches fluttered across Grimmjow's clothed torso. "Our girlfriends understand, we don't love each other. We long for each others bodies. That's fucking okay, got it?"

Grimmjow still looked unsure.

"Harribel doesn't care, she knows you love her. So come over here and fuck me." Ichigo said, features determined. Grimmjow's expression finally found resolution.

"You're right. I'm sorry for being stupid and ignoring you. Let's fuck." Grimmjow said, slightly bashful. It was like a switch flipped in Ichigo and he pounced on Grimmjow. The two men fell to the floor, a startled yelp coming from Grimmjow. Slim hands yanked down Grimmjow's plaid pajama bottoms along with his boxers.

"Fuck, you're eager today." Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's rock hard member pressing against his thigh as the orangette races to get Grimmjow's clothing off.

"I came here to fuck, not pussy foot around like you." Ichigo ground out, his teeth gritted as he dry humped against Grimmjow angrily.

"I can tell, what has you so pent up? Has Orihime not taken care of you?" Grimmjow wondered. He folded his arms behind his head and watched the mostly naked male above him strip off his tight boxers.

"She's had to work extra hours, her mom got in a car accident and can't pay all the bills. I only got a couple of blow jobs lately." Ichigo confessed, anger from pent up sexual desire still in his eyes and figure. His fingers snatched at his discarded jeans and pulled a bottle of line from the pocket. He handed it to Grimmjow, giving him a pointed look.

"No, you can do it today since you're so eager." Grimmjow smirked triumphantly as Ichigo growled.

"Fine." Ichigo hashed out, unscrewing the lid with fury. He splashed some of the slick liquid across his fingers and reached around to behind. His slim digits touched his tight hole, stroking it before entering slowly through the muscles. Grimmjow leisurely stroked Ichigo's thighs as he watched the slimmer male's face contort in pleasure.

"Those feel good?" Grimmjow whispered. One of his hands crept up Ichigo's body to pull at his nipple harshly. Ichigo let out a low whine, arching his body at the feeling of his fingers pressing into his entrance and the sharp pulls at his chest. It was glorious.

"Real good," Ichigo answered breathlessly. His breathing was already transforming into short pants and gasps.

"Go deeper," Grimmjow egged, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's face. His hand that wasn't playing with Ichigo's nipples slid around to his ass to stroke at the place Ichigo's fingers entered him. Ichigo groaned, his body shaking slightly. "Stretch out real good for me, it's been awhile since you've had anything up there, right?" Grimmjow purred. Ichigo's head bobbed in a nod, his eyes fluttering close. Grimmjow pushed his finger in next to Ichigo's, the tight heat pressed their fingers flush together. The action drew a sharp moan from Ichigo and he thrust his hips back into the feeling. Grimmjow growled, the sound reverberating deep in his chest as his cock strained into the sky.

"I'm ready Grimmjow, fuck me already." Ichigo begged. His fingers slid out of his hole, dragging Grimmjow's with him.

"No, that's your job today. Bounce on my cock bitch." Grimmjow commanded, letting his hands coming to cushion his head again. Ichigo sent him a glare, which wasn't so effective considering his cock was bobbing and his hole twitching. No, it was more sexy than intimidating.

Ichigo begrudgingly rose to his knees and positioned himself over Grimmjow's erect cock. His hand reached under, pulling Grimmjow's dick to press against his entrance.

Grimmjow groaned, his hands falling to grip Ichigo's hips. He pulled Ichigo down sharply, causing Ichigo's fingers to curl in Grimmjow's shirt.

"Ah! Nngh..." Ichigo's face flushed deeper as Grimmjow throbbed inside him. They held still, waiting for Ichigo to adjust to the hot, wet length inside him. His breathing was rapid, the feeling of his insides being stretched to their limits. That and Grimmjow's cock felt like fire inside him, lighting fireworks through his veins.

Slowly, Ichigo lifted his hips and brought them back down. He moaned, the intense feeling of Grimmjow's thick cock rubbing against his walls bringing his head above the clouds. It was blissful, the intense feeling of pleasure overtaking his body.

"Come on, go faster." Grimmjow purred, his fingers tight on his hips. Ichigo was clenching so tight around him, the heat flowing from his cock into entire body. His skin was heated, his entire body sensitive.

"Y-Yeah! Haah... Ah..." Ichigo moaned. The muscles across his thighs and ass flexing as he rose himself up and down. Grimmjow's hands slid around to clutch at Ichigo's ass, spreading his cheeks wider as he bounced. Grimmjow's pulse quickened as he looked over Ichigo's body. His cock was bobbing, precum slicking the taunt skin. His mouth was open, moans and whimpers falling from his throat like a waterfall. His cheeks were flushed red, lips pink and glossed. Sweat layered his skin, the few scars across it tiny mars on an expanse of porcelain.

Sweat and precum slicked over his cock me balls, sliding down the intimate place they were connected. Grimmjow's eyes fell across Ichigo's body, storing every detail in his mind. His cock was sliding up and down into Ichigo's hole, loud wet sounds coming as Ichigo pounded himself up and down on Grimmjow's long length.

"Feel good, ahh..." Ichigo moaned, his eyes falling half closed. His hole tightening, the first warning that Ichigo's orgasm was coming. Grimmjow groaned, his fingers tightening. He thrust upward, Ichigo gasped his balls tightening.

"G-Grimmjow! I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo screamed. All at once, his body tensed. Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo's wall clenched hard around him.

"Aaahg!" Ichigo moaned, cum sprayed over Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow slammed him down hard on his cock, pushing deeper than ever as he came inside Ichigo.

He was tempted to bite down on Ichigo's shoulder as his orgasm blew through his system, but the thought of Orihime flew through his mind at the last second. It was her job to mark Ichigo, not his. He had made it a habit with Harribel, and now it was leaking over to his and Ichigo's sex.

The two men slumped together and Ichigo slid himself off Grimmjow's mostly softened cock. Cum stained Grimmjow's shirt, but he didn't mind considering it was one he only wore to bed. He pulled it off and wiped up the cum dripping from Ichigo's hole.

"Go take a shower, you have a class later don't you?" Grimmjow asked, relaxing on the floor. Ichigo stood shakily, his legs wobbly after going so long without fucking.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll leave in a couple of minutes." Suddenly, Ichigo sent Grimmjow a dark glare. "You won't start ignoring me again after I leave, will you?"

Grimmjow laughed and patted Ichigo's head as he stood.

"Don't worry, I think I'm over that now." He responded, still smirking at the thought. Ichigo nodded once, accepting the answer.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower then."

They both walked out of the front hall, Grimmjow making a note to wipe the sweat and other suspicious liquids off the floor before a new visitor came by. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to fuck in front of the door.

* * *

Harribel leaned against Grimmjow's door, her brow furrowed. The song of grunts and moans had finally stopped behind the wood. She gnawed on her lip, her eyes blank despite the fact the rest of her features appeared full of contention.

"Ichigo's won this round," She murmured to herself. "Not that it matters." With that she spun in her heel and walked away. She didn't want to see Grimmjow right now, not when he was all sweaty from sex with Ichigo. She'd be sure to win round two.

* * *

**Chapter 4.1**

* * *

"I've missed you." Harribel panted. Her body was bare and sweaty, tired from the last round of sex they'd had. Grimmjow handed her the towel, nodding in agreement.

They hadn't seen each other in awhile, due to school and work dominating their lives. Grimmjow had grown increasingly sexually frustrated. Ichigo had also been busy, finishing his art projects. The end of the semester was difficult for all. With Harribel and Ichigo busy, he'd been reacquainted with his hand real quick.

Harribel stood, draping her robe over her naked body. She waltzed toward the bathroom, stepping into shower to wash away the signs of sex across her skin.

"I have to go back to the University later, what're you gonna do?" Harribel asked. Steam rolled out from the open door and into Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow grunted as he stood. He crept up behind Harribel and entered the streaming water.

"Gonna give Ichigo a visit. He's free this afternoon." Grimmjow answered. He squeezed some shampoo onto his hand and ran it through his hair. Harribel turned toward him, looking at him with analyzing eyes.

"Okay. Make sure you don't get aids." Harribel replied callously. Grimmjow snorted in amusement.

"Don't worry, even if Ichigo had an STD we use condoms. I'm not stupid." Grimmjow scoffed. He ruffled Harribel's soaking hair, grinning at her peeved expression. She slapped away his hand and continued to wash her blond hair.

"I know, just make sure you don't give him more than he deserves." She shut off the water, drawing a frown from Grimmjow. He was enjoying the hot water.

She pulled a fluffy towel around her beautiful body and left the bathroom with her hips swaying. Grimmjow sighed and turned the water back on. He'd finished his last assignments for the term yesterday and was free today. He wanted to relax. After several minutes, Harribel's voice called into the bathroom.

"I'm leaving, love you." The door slammed behind her, leaving Grimmjow alone in his apartment.

* * *

"What do you want." Ichigo asked flatly, looking at the man outside his door. Grimmjow shoved his head back and forced his way into Ichigo's apartment.

"Don't be a brat." Grimmjow replied. He rubbed his hands together, it was far to cold for his liking. Ichigo shrugged and retreated into his kitchen. He sat up at the counter and continued to poke at the bacon that was cooking with a chopstick.

"It won't cook faster if you stare at it." Grimmjow said, shrugging off his jacket and joining Ichigo in the kitchen.

"You can't have any." Ichigo replied, his brown eyes never leaving the simmering bacon.

"I never asked." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo have him a blank look before returning his attention to the sizzling bacon.

"Everyone likes bacon." Ichigo murmured. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I'm a vegetarian." Grimmjow stated. Ichigo's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"Demon!" He screamed, throwing the chopstick at Grimmjow. It hit him square between the eyes, leaving a small red mark.

"Ouch! That fuck was that for?! I was kidding! You know I love meat!" Grimmjow yelled, rubbing the smarting area. Ichigo deflated.

"Oh. You can have a piece then. Only one." Ichigo got a new chopstick from his drawer and continued to poke at the food.

"You're so gracious." Grimmjow drawled sarcastically. Ichigo didn't respond.

Later, they were happily eating bacon, Grimmjow managing to have stolen more than one piece from Ichigo. They devoured the delicious meat, their fingers aching against the heat and tongues burning. Finally, they had all disappeared and Ichigo sunk back on the couch in satisfaction.

"Bacon is good..." He murmured, a dazed look on his face. Grimmjow laughed a little and settled next to him.

"Is Orihime coming over today?" He asked, crawling closer to Ichigo. Ichigo sent him a gauging look before replying.

"No, she's going camping with her brother." Ichigo said. Grimmjow nodded and then grinned widely.

"We should use this time wisely then? Get to business..." Grimmjow smirked, his hands creeping up Ichigo's sides as he pushed him down to the couch.

"You look so gorgeous right now." Grimmjow whispered, his lips pressing butterfly kisses to Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's hands slithered underneath Grimmjow's shirt and pressed against the muscles lining his back.

"Can I say those things too?" Ichigo asked, his voice as flat as ever. Grimmjow pulled back a tiny bit, looking at Ichigo's blank face.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked, genuinely confused. It wasn't often that he wasn't confused around Ichigo. Irritation flashed across Ichigo's face.

"I want to say that." He said, eyes challenging Grimmjow.

"...Huh?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Ichigo abruptly shoved Grimmjow off him.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelped and he rolled off the couch to the floor. His back slammed harshly against the wood, his head banging against the hard material.

"What was that for?" Grimmjow demanded. Ichigo turned his back towards the bluenette.

"No reason, I'm just not in the mood." Ichigo replied petulantly. Grimmjow sighed.

"Whatever." It was obvious Ichigo was lying. He was constantly horny, it was the one thing that never changed about Ichigo.

* * *

**Some of you may be wondering why there is a chapter 4.1... It is simple, I hate writing short chapters, so my chapter five (now 4.1) got smushed into this one. It was a measly 800 words... Pathetic. **

**Anyway, review pretty please? **

**Review or Ichigo will wear a penis costume. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this chapter is hilarious. Hopefully you will too! Anyway... Review please? Pretty please?**

* * *

Orihime hummed happily as she pushed her cart through the grocery store. She had decided to make Ichigo dinner tonight since he'd been pissed off recently. It didn't bother her though, sometimes it seemed Ichigo only had three emotions. Apathetic, pissed off, and horny. She was fine with that, she loved him. She got to the vegetable section, looking over the rows of fresh produce.

"Would Ichigo like leeks or broccoli better?" She asked herself, holding the two up.

"Neither, he hates the color green." A deep voice resounded from behind. Orihime jumped and spun around. Amused blue eyes met her own, a grin across his face.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" Orihime chimed, utterly surprised by his sudden appearance. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Shopping? It is a shopping store you know..." He said, rolling his eyes. He honestly didn't understand how Ichigo dealt with the stupid girl.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Orihime giggled. She put the vegetables back.

"You making dinner for Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. He picked up a few carrots and handed to her instead. "He likes carrots."

"Maybe that's why his hair is orange!" She laughed again. "He's been really mad lately so I thought I'd do something nice." She explained. Grimmjow grunted in agreement.

"I know, we haven't had sex in a week." Grimmjow groaned. He then flinched, realizing he'd said that Ichigo's girlfriend. She probably didn't want to hear about her boyfriend's gay sex.

"Really? He's been tiring me out. Make up with him soon, I can't handle him in full force!" She groaned in exasperation. Grimmjow's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing. She really was an airhead.

"I doubt I'll be able to anytime soon, he's been spouting random shit whenever I try to make a move." Grimmjow growled. It was really starting to irritate him. He was getting laid by Harribel, but not Ichigo. They had just gotten over Grimmjow's reluctance, so what was holding Ichigo back now?

"Hmm... What does he say? Maybe I can help out!" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, a stupid smile crossing her face. Grimmjow stared at her, debating if she's actually be able to shed some light on his situation. He sighed, it was worth a try.

"I come on to him, saying my usual shit. Like 'you're so sexy," or "you're gorgeous," and he just gets pissed and says something like 'I wanna say that.' Then we don't have sex." Grimmjow pouted. They walked together to the meat section, Orihime loading bacon into her cart for Ichigo. Grimmjow picked himself a nice steak.

"Hmmm... It kinda makes sense to me. You're not giving him the chance to say the things he wants in bed, so he gets pissed off. We both know an angry Ichigo isn't someone to fuck with." Orihime giggled. She patted Grimmjow's thick bicep, smiling brightly at her love rival. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, they'd both seen Ichigo's temper flare sky high.

"Well, I gotta get cooking. I'll see you later Grimmjow. Good luck!" Orihime strolled down an aisle to the registers.

"Wait! The fuck am I suppose to do?" Grimmjow called to her retreating back. Orihime turned around, her smile a mile wide.

"Switch things up, if you know what I mean. Let Ichigo play the big guy for once!" She then strolled away, disappearing into the labyrinth of food aisles. Grimmjow's brow crumpled in confusion, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Huh?" He asked the now empty aisle, more confused than ever.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he lugged all his groceries through the apartment door, the plastic bags digging into his skin. He hated making multiple trips, so he dragged all twelve bags up at the same time. Even if it was heavier.

He slammed the door open, groaning as he crossed to the kitchen. He tripped over something by the front door and looked down to kick the item away.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo's shoes were lying in his doorway. Grimmjow instantly brightened. Maybe he'd finally be out of his black cloud mood and be willing to fuck.

Grimmjow ran to the kitchen and let the bags fall onto the floor.

"Ichigo? Where are you?" Grimmjow called, looking around the apartment. He walked towards his room, freezing when he heard a small sound come from behind the door.

"Ah! Ah, feels so good!" Ichigo's sweet voice came from behind the wood, breathy and rough. Grimmjow crept closer and pressed his ear to the door, his own dick hardening. This was a golden chance, he wouldn't miss the sound of Ichigo masturbating. The image of him pumping his own cock filled Grimmjow's head, maybe laying spread across his bed with Grimmjow's shirt pressed against his face. Ichigo's face was probably flushed with heat, his eyes watering from pleasure. Maybe he was even touching his own entrance, pretending it was Grimmjow's thick fingers instead of his own thinner ones. Another moan came from the room and Grimmjow's breath caught in excitement.

"Grimmjow! You feel so good. Your so hot." Ichigo moaned, his breath harsh behind the door. "Haah... Nngh!"

Grimmjow palmed his own cock through his jeans, the stiff member sending pleasure through his body.

"So good! Grimmjow! I feel so good inside you!" Ichigo groaned. Grimmjow froze, his eyes widening. Had Ichigo just said... inside him? Horror flew through Grimmjow, his hand falling away from his rapidly softening dick.

"I'm inside you Grimmjow! Haaah! Nngh! I'm cumming!" A sharp cry punctuated the statement, marked by the sound of several tissues being drawn from a box.

One tissue.

Two tissues.

Three tissues.

Four.

Grimmjow's eyes widened again. That was a lot of cum. The pit of his stomach felt heavy and he flinched as the door began opening.

* * *

Ichigo sat against Grimmjow's bedroom door, cell phone in hand as he texted his girlfriend about the dinner she was making. He was fully clothed, not a single button undone.

"So good! Grimmjow! I feel so good inside you!" He moaned, leaning his head back against the door and made his breathing as loud as possible. He could hear the floor boards creaking as Grimmjow's weight shifted outside the door.

Both of Ichigo's thumbs flew across his IPhone as he texted Orihime back, saying he'd be at her apartment soon. This wouldn't take much longer anyway. He forced out another fake moan and spoke in his false, lusty voice.

"I'm inside you Grimmjow! Haaah! Nngh! I'm cumming!" He let out a slightly animalistic cry, punctuating his 'orgasm'. Then he pulled the tissues closer and slowly pulled one out, making sure the sound was loud and clear. Then he pulled out another. And another. One last one just for luck.

Ichigo pulled out the white Elmer's glue from his pocket, he'd happened to see it in the supplies cupboard in his art class yesterday. He squeezed it over the tissues, then crumpled them up and kicked them toward the bed. Ichigo then stood, stretching a little and mussing his hair. He undid the top button of his jeans and ruffled his shirt. Then, he opened the door, masking his smirk with a surprised expression.

Grimmjow was sprawled on the floor, disbelief and shock displayed blatantly on his face. Ichigo adopted an innocent look and looked down at Grimmjow.

"Oh, you're here already? I must not have heard you come in." Ichigo made himself sound breathless still. Grimmjow shook himself out of his shock, his eyes roaming over Ichigo's rumpled features.

"U-Ummm... Oh... Er... Orihime wants you! She cooked dinner, you better go over there quick." Grimmjow said frantically, his eyes shifting away from Ichigo's.

"Really?" Ichigo practically purred. Grimmjow flinched. "I'll be off then. I'll visit soon." Ichigo stalked off, Grimmjow never spotting the wide, knowing smirk that covered his entire face. Ichigo's eyes glittered with mirth as he walked out from the pale Grimmjow's apartment.

* * *

**Funny? Right? For those of you who don't get it, Ichigo was pretending to masturbate... And Grimmjow fell for it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Yeah... So... Review please? Pretty please?**

**Now... Do you all think Ichigo is an asshole for doing this? Or do you think his actions are commendable?**

**Review or I'll starve Ichigo from bacon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Those who dislike sex, you're a freak. But anyway, I feel obligated to warn the freaks that there shall be sex in the next chapter. You have been warned. (Despite the cruel words said in this A/N, I dont mean to offend anyone...)**

* * *

"He wants to fuck me." Grimmjow's muffled voice came from the pillow. Harribel raised an eyebrow as she looked at her terrified boyfriend. His face was pressed into the pillow, blue locks fluttered over the pillow's fabric. His arms and legs were sprawled out across the spam of the bed, taking all the space.

"He wants to do you." Harribel confirmed. Grimmjow mumbled a reply.

"So? You have no obligation to let him fuck you, you don't love him. You're fuck buddies, it doesn't matter what you do as long as you get off." Harribel snapped. Irritation crossed her face.

"If you love me, you won't let him fuck you." Grimmjow turned towards her, his eyes full of confusion.

"What does this have to do with me loving you? This is about Ichigo wanting to put his dick in me." Grimmjow growled. Harribel glared at him.

"It's because I can't give you that! I don't have a penis. I can't have sex with you in that way. That's a part of you I can't ever know. That's why you can't give it to Ichigo." Harribel explained, angrily. She crossed her arms and stared at the wall. Grimmjow watched her carefully, examining the tiny movements she made.

"I just want to know everything about you." She finally said, her anger withering under Grimmjow's contemplative look. Grimmjow nodded in understanding and sat up slowly on the bed.

"Come here. I'll show you how much I love you." Grimmjow said. He extended his hand toward her, palm facing upward to the ceiling. Her eyes adverted, the smallest of blushes across her face. She hated when her emotions came through, it made her feel weak. She especially hated when her love, Grimmjow, saw her ugly sides.

She slowly took his hand, letting him draw her closer to him.

Grimmjow's hands fell on her hips, his fingers sliding under the hem and creeping up her sides. Her shirt slid up, revealing the mocha skin that made Grimmjow's mouth water.

He carefully pulled the shirt off her body, leaving her standing in front of him in only her bra. Grimmjow's hands came up and cupped her breasts, holding the voluptuous mounds with relish. One of his hands snuck around to her back and undid the back, letting it fall loose on her shoulders. Her smooth breast came into sight, tawny nipple perked up.

"You're gorgeous." Grimmjow whispered. He pulled her hips closer, bringing her between his legs. Grimmjow murmured sweet words against Harribel's skin as he traced kisses up to her breasts. Long, tan fingers buried in Grimmjow's hair, pulling at the sky blue locks. He pressed his face between her glorious mounds, nuzzling them with kisses.

"Lick me?" Harribel asked softly, her eyes looking down at her gorgeous boyfriend. Grimmjow smirked and brought his mouth around one of her tawny nipples, sucking and lapping at it as it hardened. Harribel let out soft pants of desire. Her fingers clutched harder at his hair with every suck, and a raspy mouth came from her chest as his sharp teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

"Grimmjow..." The need was evident in her voice, dripping with arousal and want. Grimmjow answered her by sliding his hand down the front of her pants, gliding past the curls of pubic hair and into the wet heat.

"Ah!" Harribel moaned, pressing a hand to her mouth as Grimmjow's fingers entered her. His other hand pulled her loose sweats off, dragging her thong down with it. She stood completely bare to his eyes, her muscles quivering slightly as he petted her wet folds before delving into her entrance once more. Her long fingers pulled at his shirt, drawing it over his blue hair.

"Lay down." Grimmjow husked, standing to yank his pants off. Harribel complied, her eyes darkened with lust. She sprawled across the sheets, her curvy legs spread to reveal her soaked pussy.

"Hurry Grimmjow." She moaned, cupping her own breasts as her boyfriend looked on. Grimmjow yanked off his briefs, revealing the straining member beneath. It was an angry red as it bobbed against his stomach. He leaned over Harribel, pressing his chest against her smooth breasts. He ground his member into her wet heat, savoring the moans that escaped from her lips. Long, manicured nails clutched at his back, scraping against his skin.

"Do you want me inside you?" Grimmjow asked in a low voice, his lips at her ear. She nodded wordlessly, arching her back to get closer to him.

"Spread your legs wider," Grimmjow commanded. Harribel did, holding her muscles thighs open as Grimmjow shifted between them. He pressed his cock to her hole, slowly widening her with his girth.

"Haah!" Harribel exclaimed as Grimmjow finally sunk hilt deep. His balls pressed against her ass, the blue curls at his base meeting her blonde ones. Gently, Grimmjow began moving. Letting himself pull out and sink back into her wet heat before repeating the process.

"Come on, Grimm... Fuck me harder!" Harribel whined, her legs tightened around his waist to pull him deeper inside her. Grimmjow smirked and thrust sharply into her hole. She gasped, eyes widening as pleasure filled her entire body.

"That good?" Grimmjow growled, thrusting hard into her pliant body. His hands clutched at her breasts, pulling at the erect nipples. Her body rocked from the force behind his thrusts, making her breasts bounce against his hard chest. She raised her hips to meet him, her voice keening at the pleasure rising in her.

"Y-Yes! Haah, nnngh.. Feels so good, Grimm!" Harribel screamed. Grimmjow groaned, feeling Harribel's cum smear across his groin. He pulled out, jerking into his hand before spurting across her tan skin. The white cum speckled across her brown skin, the contrast mouthwatering.

Grimmjow slumped beside her, his breathing ragged.

"Mmm... That was good, I love you Grimmjow." Harribel murmured, cuddling to his side.

"Love you too." Grimmjow replied, stroking his clean hand over her long platinum blond hair. Their breathing slowed eventually, sleep coming upon them.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Grimmjow asked, wary of the smirking Ichigo. It was never a good thing when Ichigo smirked. It usually meant pain was coming, or you'd be forced to do something illegal.

"We're gonna have sex." Ichigo said, eyes sparking with a hint of malice. Grimmjow carefully backed away with his hands raised. The memory of Ichigo masturbating to the thought of being inside his virgin ass came to mind, along with Harribel's words.

"W-Wait a second, Ichigo!" Grimmjow panicked. "I think I have a fever, we better not today." He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that Ichigo would believe his lies.

"Lucky me!" Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing darkly. "Don't you know hot sex helps seat out a fever? We can cure you and have fun at the same time." He slinked closer to the bluenette, weaving his hands around Grimmjow's ass. He squeezed the tight globes, relishing the tiny squeak Grimmjow made in protest. Grimmjow met Ichigo's determined eyes that were filled with lust and sighed.

"I can't let you fuck me, Ichigo." Grimmjow admitted, scratching his head awkwardly. Ichigo froze, his eyes darting up to meet Grimmjow's.

"What?" He hissed, fury building inside him. Grimmjow flinched and hurriedly explained.

"Harribel told me that I can't, it would be unfair to her." Grimmjow said, placing his large hands on Ichigo's shoulders to try and calm him. Ichigo huffed irritably.

"Fair? What's not fair about that. She agrees that you could have gay sex because you love her. That won't change if you have a cock up your ass. If you want to talk about fair, then look at me." Ichigo snarled. He frowned, his hands balling into fists.

"You've fucked me over and over again, you think its fair to me that I'm not allowed to fuck you back? Orihime knows that I've been fucked and she understands that. I don't love her any less because I like cock too. Maybe you should reconsider if Harribel is loving you with her suggestions or trying to control you." With that last barb, Ichigo turned around and left. The door slammed behind him, leaving Grimmjow to stand alone in his living room.

"Well, fuuuuck!" He admonished, thoroughly confused with the new situation. He was truly in a mess.

* * *

**To fuck or not to fuck? What a serious dilemmna. Next chapter will have sex as well. **

**Whose arguement do you think is stronger? Ichigo's or Harribel's? (Don't say Ichigo just cause you like gay sex better than hetero -_-, I'm a yaoi fan too, I know the pain of reading vagina sex... And writing it.)**

**Review or I'll give Grimmjow some titties.**

Pretty please review?:)


End file.
